Anything for My Sister
by MayuYuuki Hatsune Zura Chii
Summary: 'Rin Kagamine menyukai Kaito Shion. padahal Kaito adalah kekasih Miku! Miku adalah teman satu-satunya Rin! manakah yang Rin harus pilih? Persahabatan atau Cinta' #Bad Summary! Special Fic for Yuki! Mind to RnR? ;3


"_Hiks…Hiks…"  
"Kau kenapa? Kau anak kelas X-B 'kan?"_

"_Iya, aku…ditindas oleh teman-temanku, bahkan pacarku juga"_

"_Oh… mau jadi temanku? Atau adikku?"_

"_Ha? Boleh memang? Kau mau berteman dengan orang seperti aku?"_

"_Iya… mau tidak?"_

"_Tentu saja aku mau!"_

"_Namaku Miku, Hatsune Miku. Kalau kamu?"_

"_Namaku Rin, Kagamine Rin. Boleh aku panggil Miku-nee?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

**-Anything For My Sister-**

**.**

**Chapter:1**

**.**

**VOCALOID 1-2-3 (suka semuanya!(?) XD )**

**.**

**Vocaloid © Yamah Corp. – Crytpon Media Future**

**.**

**Character:Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku (Kaito Shion)**

**Genre:Romance, Friendship, Angst**

**Rated:T**

**.**

**WARNING!:Abal, aneh, 4l4Y (mungkin), OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), EyD kurang hehe…**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Flame!**

**.**

"**IA VOCALOID3 ZURA"**

_Jam Pulang Sekolah_

"Heh! Orang miskin! Beraninya kau mendekati kakak kelas yang populer itu!"Ejek seorang teman Rin yaitu Neru

"Si..Siapa? dan apa maksudmu?"Tanya Rin

"Heh! Jangan pura-pura gak tau ya! Kau kemarin bersama Miku kan? Beraninya orang miskin mendekatinya! Cih…"Kata seorang teman Rin yang mendukung Neru, Teto!

'Jadi… Miku-nee itu orang populer di sekolah ini?'Pikir Rin dalam hati

"Kyaa! Itu Kaito-senpai!"Teriak seorang murid dikelas Rin yang meneriaki seseorang

'Kaito? Siapa dia?'Tanya Rin dalam hati

"Eh…Eh katanya Kaito-senpai pacaran sama Miku-senpai! Wah memang serasih mereka!"Kata Rui menggosip

"Iya! Mereka memang cocok! Sama-sama Populer lagi!"Lanjut SeeU

Rin berlari menuju kelas Miku, berharap Miku belum pulang. Sesampainya didepan kelas Miku.

"Eh Rin-chan? Ayo masuk!"Kata Miku mempersilahkan Rin masuk kelasnya yang hanya ada dua orang yaitu Miku dan Kaito

"Ah… maaf"Kata Rin menunduk

"Kaito-kun! Ini adik angkatku! Namanya Kagamine Rin, Rin ini pacarku Kaito shion!"Kata Miku riang memperkenalkan Adik angkatnya (yang sudah dianggap adik kandung) dengan pacarnya

"Salam kenal Aku Rin"Kata Rin menunduk tanda memberi hormat

"Salam kenal"Kaito hanya membalas dengan senyuman

Setelah lama mengobrol tiba-tiba Handphone milik Rin bergetar

"Eh maaf, sebentar ya?"Kata Rin keluar dari kelas, sementara Miku dan Kaito kembali mengobrol

"Selamat Siang, ada apa Len-kun?"Tanya Rin ke orang yang menelponnya sekarang

"_Eh! Dasarnya! Kau niat pacaran gak? Katanya mau pulang bareng!"_Kata Orang yang menelpon Rin yang ternyata adalah pacar Rin yaitu Len!

"Maaf… aku lupa, tadi aku kekelas…."

"_Bukannya kamu itu sudah dilarang kekelas Miku-senpai? Kenapa kamu masih kesana! Sudahlah! Dasar"_Telpon pun terputus sementara Rin panik

Rin masuk lagi kedalam kelas Miku

"Eh Rin-chan kau kenapa?"Tanya Miku

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa! Hehe…"Kata Rin berbohong

"Benarkah?"Kata Kaito

"I….Iya hehe. Eh…umh… aku pulang dulu Miku-nee! Sampai jumpa besok!"Kata Rin mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar kelas

_Sesampainya dirumah Rin…_

"Kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyukainya? Aku baru melihatnya kali ini! Tapi rasanya sudah kenal lama! Tidak… tidak akan aku menyukainya dia milik Miku-nee! Aku tidak boleh mengambilnya!"Kata Rin berkata sendiri sambil tangannya meremas-remas rambutnya sendiri "Aaaaaaaaaaa!"Tiba-tiba Rin berteriak

"Rin-chan? Kau kenapa?"Tanya Ibu Rin

"Ti…tidak apa kok bu…"kata Rin

"Benar kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?"Tanya Ibu Rin cemas

"Iya bu… sungguh…"Kata Rin tersenyum berharap semoga ibunya percaya

"Baiklah"Ibu Rin kembali keluar

Hari demi hari Rin lalui, setiap pulang sekolah ia selalu mengobrol dengan Miku dan Kaito. Perasaan Rin kepada Kaito makin terasa. Rin mencoba melupakannya tapi tidak bisa! Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

Mereka bertiga seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah mengobrol bersama

"Uuh… aku haus!"Kata Kaito

"Mau aku belikan Kaito-kun?"Tanya Miku memberi senyuman

"Um… boleh ini uangnya!"Kata Kaito memberikan uang kepada Miku

"Kalian mengobrol lah dulu. Tunggu ya?"Kata Miku berlari keluar kelas

"Rin-chan…?panggil Kaito memegang tangan putih Rin

"Eh?"Rin menarik tangannya "Ada apa?"Kata Rin gugup

"Sebenarnya aku…"Kaito berdiri lalu mendekati Rin. Rin merasa tambah gugup

"Aku menyukaimu…"Kata Kaito memegang dagu Rin

"Eh? Tapi Miku-nee?"Tanya Rin gugup

"Lupakan dia! Jadilah pacarku Rin! Aku mohon!"Kata Kaito. Pikiran Rin sudah tak karuan! Dengan perlahan ia mengangguk kecil pertanda ia mau tanpa memikirkan Miku

Miku ternyata sedang melihat aksi mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Hati Miku hancur sehancur-hancurnya! Miku tak tau bagaimana mengekspresikannya. Miku berlari menuju kamar mandi menangis sejadi-jadinya disana

"Cukup! Aku harus kuat! Aku akan menemui mereka berpura-pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi barusan!"Kata Miku berdiri lalu ia mencuci muka

'Miku kuatkanlah dirimu! Ayo Miku!'Pikir Miku menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Miku kembali ke kelas dengan wajah senang walau hatinya hancur

"Hai… maaf lama! Tadi aku kekamar mandi dulu hehe"Kata Miku

"Oh… tidak apa kok"Kata Kaito

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah sore"Kata Miku mengambil tasnya

"Oke…"Jawab Rind an Kaito bersamaan

"Ne… Kaito-kun mau mengantarku?"Tanya Miku

"Umh… maaf aku tidak bisa"Kata Kaito

"Kenapa?"Tanya Miku kecewa

"Aku ada urusan"Jawab Kaito menunduk

"Oh…" 'bilang saja mau mengantarkan 'pacar baru'mu itu' pikir Miku

.

.

_Keesokannya_

"Kaito-senpai?"Panggil Rin ke Kaito

"Eh? Ada apa?"Tanya Kaito

"Miku-nee kemana?"Rin kembai bertanya

"Dia tidak berangkat, katanya ada urusan"Jawab Kaito santai

"Jangan-jangan dia tau hubungan kita?"Tanya Rin cemas

"Ah.. tidak mungkin dia tau hubungan kita, kalau dia tau seharusnya dia marah kepada kita kan?"Kata Kaito

"Iya juga sih… tidak apa nih kita pacaran?"lagi-lagi Rin bertanya

"Tidak apa kok, percayalah~"Jawab Kaito

.

.

_Keesokannya…_

"Lho Miku-nee gak berangkat lagi?"Tanya Rin melihat-lihat seiisi kelas Miku

"Hai Rin-chan. Cari siapa?"Kata Kaito

"Umph… cari Miku-nee"Jawab Rin

"Dia gak berangkat Rin-chan"Kaito menghela nafas

"Ke… kenapa? Aneh. Aku curiga kalau dia tau hubungan kita"Kata Rin mulai khawatir

"kan sudah aku bilang, dia gak akan tau"Jawab kaito

"Kalau tau?"tambah Rin

"Ah… sudahlah, jangan pikirkan dia"Kata Kaito menarik tangan Rin keluar dari kelas

.

.

"Pst… Pst aku dengar kemarin Rin pulang bareng lho sama Kaito"Bisik Neru kepada Teto

"Ah masa? Emang Kaito-senpai mau sama orang miskin macam Rin itu?"Kata Teto tidak percaya

"Benar! Jangan-jangan itu penyebabnya!"Kata Neru

"Penyebab? Penyebab apa Neru-chan?"Tanya Teto penasaran

"Penyebab Miku-senpai tidak berangkat! Kau kan tau sendiri"Kata Neru

"Ooh… jadi begitu"

.

.

_Pulang sekolah_

"Kaito-senpai mau antar aku pulang?"Tanya Rin 'manja'

"Hm… ya aku antar deh"Jawab Kaito

.

"Eh… bukannya itu Miku-nee?"Kata Rin menunjuk gadis berambut _Tosca_ yang sedang duduk ditaman

"Hm…mana?"Kata Kaito

"Itu! Yuk kesana!"Ajak Rin

"Jaa…."sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tangan Kaito sudah ditarik oleh Rin

"Miku-nee!"Panggil Rin

"Eh? Rin-chan, Kaito"(tanpa 'kun') "sedang apa kalian disini?"Tanya Miku mengusap air matanya (ya maklumlah Miku baru nangis)

"kebetulan lewat sini, Miku-nee kenapa nangis? Dan kenapa disini? Dan kenapa tidak pernah berangkat"3 pertanyaan sekaligus yang diberikan oleh Rin (banyak Tanya amat =_=")

"Ah aku… aku tidak menangis. Mataku terkena debu hehe…"Kata Miku

"kau belum menjawab 2 pertanyaan dariku yang tadi lho!"Kata Rin

"Ah iya… aku sedang jalan-jalan. Dan aku tidak berangkat karena ump… karena aku sakit ya sakit!"Kata Miku mencari alasan

"Oooh…"Rin hanya ber'oh'ria

"Lho kalian punyahubungan apa selama aku tidak berangkat? Kenapa bergandengan tangan seperti itu?"Tanya Miku melihat tangan Rin dan Kaito saling bergandengan

"Eh tidak kok hehe…"Kata Rind an Kaito bersamaa, mereka melepaskan tangan satu sama lain

"Ooh… ku kira Kaito (tanpa 'kun') selingkuh hehe…"Kata Miku

"Ti…tidak kok mana mungkin sih hehe…"Jawab Kaito menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"Ooh… eh aku mau pulang. Kaito mau antar aku?"Tanya Miku

"Eng… eh Iya aku antar. Kami pulang dulu Rin"Kata Kaito

"Eh? Iya hati-hati!"Kata Rin

"Jaa Rin-chan"Kata Miku melambaikan tangannya

'Kenapa? Kenapa dia lebih memilih Miku?'

.

.

Tok… tok…

"Ah, Selamat Malam tante…"Sapa Miku

"Selamat malam. Maaf anda siapa?"Tanya seseorang

"Oh iya… saya Hatsune Miku"Kata Miku memperkenalkan diri

"Oh.. Miku, jadi kau yang namanya Miku? Waah Rin sering membicarakanmu lho!"Kata seseorng yang rupanya adalah Ibunya Rin

"Yang benar ehehe…. Rin-channya ada?"Tanya Miku

"Ada sebentar. Oh iya silahkan masuk"Ibunya mempersilahkan Miku masuk. Lalu ibunya memanggil Rin

"Rin-chan ada temanmu!"Panggil Ibu Rin

"…"tak ada jawaban dari Rin

"Miku…. Sebaiknya kamu masuk aja ke kamar Rin"Kata Ibu Rin

"Umph… baiklah. Terima Kasih Tante…"Kata Miku

"Rin-chan?"Miku membuka pintu kamar Rin

"…"

"Eh? Rin-chan? Sudah tidur ya…?" "Hm… apa ini?"Miku mengambil buku yang dipeluk Rin

"Eh? Ini buku harian Rin?"Tanya Miku kedirinya sendiri. Miku mulai membuka buku harian Rin. Ia terkejut setelah membaca buku harian Rin

Yang berisikan(baca:initinya):

"_Kenapa ia memilih Miku-nee? Bukankah Miku-nee sudah menikmati hari-harinya sebagai pacarnya? Aku ingin merasakan juga! Aku tidak peduli akan menyakiti Miku-nee atau tidak! Yang penting aku mau bersamanya!"_

"Rin-chan? Jika kau mau bersamanya akan kulakukan. Aku akan membuat kalian berdua bersama. Walau aku tersakiti tapi aku senang melihatmu senang Rin-chan"Kata Miku mengembalikan buku harian Rin. Ia berjalan keluar lalu berpamitan kepada Ibu Rin

Saat diperjalanan pulang Miku bertemu Kaito.

"Kaito, aku harap kau bisa membahagiakannya"Kata Miku ke Kaito. Miku langsung berlari tanpa mau mendengar jawaban dari Kaito

'A… apa maksutnya?'Pikir Kaito

Miku berlari sampai rumahnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu rumahnya ia berlari menelusuri tangga dan akhirnya sampai dikamarnya

"Hiks… kenapa jadi begini! Seharusnya aku tidak memperkenalkan Rin kepada Kaito! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah!"Kata Miku ke dirinya sendiri

.

.

_30 menit kemudian…_

"Miku-chan!"Panggil ibu Miku

"Iya Bu…"Miku mengusap air matanya dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui ibunya

"ada apa bu?"Tanya Miku

"Ada temanmu tapi dia tidak mau masuk. Dia diluar"Kata Ibu Miku

"Siapa?"Tanya Miku penasaran

"Ibu kurang tau, kamu temui saja sana"Kata Ibu Miku

"Eh? Rin-chan kenapa kesini?"Kata Miku. Miku kaget ketika melihat wajah Rin pucat matanya sayu seperti orang tidak sadar

"Kenapa kau Rin-chan? Kau sakit?"Tanya Miku khawatir

"Jauhi Kaito! Dia milikku!"Kata Rin menampar tangan Miku

"Kenapa? Baiklah Rin jika itu membuatmu senang, aku akan senang jika kau senang"Kata Miku tersenyum

Rin berjalan kembali untuk pulang. Sementara Miku masih berada di depan pintu melihat Rin yang lama-lama hilang menjauh pergi

"Rin-chan…"

.

.

_Di saat sekolah…_

"Eh? Pembawa sial masih berani masuk sekolah?"ejek teman Rin yaitu Neru

"Hah… tau tuh, sudah ngerebut pacar orang, sekarang buat kakak kelas kita keluar dari sekolah"tambah Teto

"Apa yang kau bilang? Miku-nee pindah!"Tanya Rin kaget

"Huh! Bukannya kau yang suruh! Kau menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekati Kaito-senpai kan? Jadi ia pindah sekolah!"Kata Neru

"Kata… Kata siapa?"Tanya Rin

"Kata kakaknya, Mikuo"Lanjut Teto

"Eh itu Miku-nee!"Tunjuk seorang teman Rin

"Dia mau apa? Dia mau perpisahan?"Tanya Rei ke Len

"entahlah…"jawab Len

"Miku-nee!"Panggil Rin

"Rin-chan? Kenapa?"Jawab Miku

"Kenapa kau pindah kau tak mau bersama Kaito?"Tanya Rin

"Tidak dia untukmu"Jawab Miku tersenyum lembut

"Tapi… kenapa?"Tanya Rin

"Anything For You, My sister. Sayonara"Jawab Miku meninggalkan gedung sekolah

"Tunggu Miku-nee!"

**=TBC=**

Zura:endingnya ancur ya? T.T Chap 2 masih ada lho…

Yuki(adik Zura):Yeey! Kakak sudah kelar buatnya!

Zura:ini kan fanfic harapanmu Baka! =_="  
Yuki:Iya-iya. Eh ya para Readers tau gak kalau fic ini asli dari cerita Hmpph*tutup mulut yuki*

Zura;Sudahlah jangan pikirkan adikku ini! Semoga kalian suka. Dan Riview kami tunggu!

SAYONARA~~!

(maaf kurang) KETERANGAN:

-Rin Kagamine:

Seorang anak dari keluarga pas-pas-an yang bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit berkat kerja kerasnya.

-Miku Hatsune:

Seorang anak dari keluarga beradab. Saat SMP ia tidak populer karena nilanya yang kurang. Setelah SMA ia bertemu Kaito yang mengubah hidupnya. Kaito memberi syarat kepada Miku, jika ia mau menjadi pacarnya (Kaito) maka dia harus mengubah nilanya. Akhirnya Miku berhasil mengubah nilanya dari nila kurang dari rata-rata menjadi niilai paling bagus dikelasnya dan mendapatkan Kaito

-Kaito Shion:

Kaito sangat populer (sebelum Miku ikut populer). Semua wanita di sekolahnya sangat tergila-gila olehnya. Sampai akhirnya ia pacaran dengan Miku.

Wah… iya Len sudah tau kalau Rin pacaran ma Kaito jadi Len minta putus

Maaf gak ada di cerita, males bikin sih… hehe~ (digebukin Readers)

Terima kasih…

Kalo boleh mintaa…..

**RIVIEW  
R**

**Ri**

**Riv  
Rivi**

**Rivie**

**Riview**

**.**

**R  
I  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**! **

**PLEASE~ ^_^b**


End file.
